Legends of New War
by Peacem4ker
Summary: Stories of heroes that changed the world forever during New War against grineer, corpus and sentients.


**Quick note in the start that this is my first story with no experience of writing so it can be bleugh. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 - Mesa the Peacemaker**

 **Man was sitting in armchair with children sieging him. He was old already and his muscles were giving up. Children gathered around him once again to hear one of his stories.**

 **Once everyone had gathered around including some adults who were watching after their children. Man started the story telling.**

 **"Days were dark, grineer and corpus were having upper hand and tenno were loosing the war. But war was the least of their problems, they had trouble protecting innocents from the conflict.**

 **There was situation in Mars, Inaros was asleep still and they needed protector. So Lotus sent over three fearless warriors, they were called "Mesa, Equinox and Limbo."**

 **Then one of the adults grabbed their children saying "You're not listening some war stories of old man, it will have bad influence". It was over protective mother who didn't want to expose her child for such thing as war.**

 **Old man continued the story "Tenno were approaching their destination when suddenly grineer ambushed them, but they stood no chance. Limbo was known as the master of rift and for a reason. Before grineer knew it they found themselves in stasis**

 **inside the rift. They were quickly taken care of and Tenno proceeded to their destination which was small city. They were welcomed, they spent a while there helping anyone they could while ensuring the safety of the city.**

 **But then grineer started heavy assault. Tenno were outnumbered and outgunned. Limbo did all he could to keep enemies at bay while Equinox and Mesa focused on eliminating the enemies. Mesa was known for her dead-eye which meant her bullets hit the target hard. Of course it is hard to be accurate**

 **when you're firing speed of lighting. Equinox did her best to support Mesa. They all looked at each other and decided to go full offense. Equinox swapped to Day form and started dealing as much damage as she could. While Limbo was tearing open pockets to the void in the middle of enemy lines killing**

 **enemies rapidly. Mesa drew her regulators and started to shoot as fast as she could nailing every shot to forehead of approaching enemy hordes. It was a hard fight, but they came out on top."**

 **At this point old man glanced at top hat on the table. Then he continued "Some time had passed with no signs of threats. But then Mesa spotted some movement in the desert. She informed others that she goes take a look, leaving Limbo and Equinox to watch. She walked a fair distance**

 **then she spotted footprints that she started to track down. She walked a long distance and found grineer camp. She knew that she should go back and inform others, but she decided to take them out. She usually would have packed Tigris for close range, but this time she had Sybaris with her. She took a deep breath and adjusted the aim.**

 **She was ready to pull the trigger until she spotted grineer lieutenant. She lowered the rifle and slided down the dune and snuck after lieutenant. Soon she found out it was an entire stronghold not too far away from the city. Only thing that kept them from destroying the whole city was her squad and constant outrageous sandstorms. She eavesdropped what she could and got out unnoticed.**

 **She managed to gather information about enemy troops and their next move. She was walking back to city when she heard loud warcry from behind. Grineer had started the attack, she knew the attack was today but this soon. Thought crossed her mind that she could fight them off, but then she decided it was the best to rush back to city and reach it before they did.**

 **Mesa was only 500 metres ahead of her foes. She reached the city and quickly told everyone to seek shelter. Equinox and Limbo saw approaching enemy and prepared their weapons. Clash of them was even worse than the last time. Attack was bigger and this time they didn't walk out unharmed. Limbo had taken a hit. Locals did what they could to help Limbo back to battle shape while Equinox was**

 **calling for reinforcements. Mesa glanced at bright night sky and saw weird light in the distance. Supply delivery was dropped just moment ago, it had ammo and some guns in it along with some necessary supplys for living. Locals were a bit afraid, but they felt safer anyways. Mesa was busy trying to find out what the weird light was. She grabbed sniper rifle and looked through scope to see it better.**

 **What she saw through the scope left her terrified. One of locals saw her standing frozen there, when he asked what was it. Mesa ordered them to prepare for evacuation. The local ran fastest he could from house to house not having time to catch his breath."**

 **Old woman walked in through the door, everyone looked at her. She then asked "Did I interrupt anything?", old man replied "No" with smile. She looked in the room seeing that it was story time again. Then she came in and took a seat.**

 **Old man continued "Mesa connected to Lotus and shouted into microphone as loud as she could "It's Fomorian! We need help ASAP!". She heard swift reply "Reinforcements are on their way tenno" from the other end.**

 **Soon enough more tenno arrived with more equipment, they had archwings and the best weapons they could find. Reinforcements formed of Oberon, Hydroid, Zephyr and Loki. Loki went to stronghold Mesa discovered earlier to gather more information. Mesa was starting to lose herself for the battle. When Zephyr asked if she was fine she said "I'm fine" and continued to setup her aresnal.**

 **Once Loki came back with info, they planned their counter for the attack. At first plan was that they do split up some would enter Fomorian unnoticed to disable it, others would stay in defense for city and others would attack the stronghold. Evacuation order hadn't been given yet.**

 **Then Mesa said she will take care of the stronghold and that others should focus on safety of people in city. She was no leader but she was determined to end this fight once and for all."**

 **Old woman had a warm smile on her face after the last sentence, which some of the children and adults noticed. Man continued the story "The plan was all done. They do be ready to end this, Mesa was about to head to direction of stronghold when two children came up to her, they were brother and sister who asked her with worried tone "will everything be okay after this?" which she answered**

 **that everything would be like grineer never even was there. She started to walk into rising sandstorm soon disappearing from the sight of children who hoped for the best. She was making her way through sandstorm until she arrived at stronghold that was between rocks. This meant that she would have clear shot to enemies. She had taken Sybaris with her again and was ready to clean the place up.**

 **She started by shooting everyone she could see outside. Once she was done with long range she holstered her Sybaris and took aklex ready for anything. She was soon encountered by a dozen grineer marching. Before they knew what hit them. She had already shot every one of them. But gunshots were loud and soon alarms rang.**

 **Normal grineer was no problem for her, she was slowly but steadily making her way through the fortress until she reached the lieutenant from earlier. She rushed in but got knocked down and grabbed by two bombards. After that lieutenant let out insulting laugh mocking how pathetic try was and that how easy capturing her was. Then lieutenant set his gaze to direction of city. They were in top floor of stronghold which had straight line of sight to city.**

 **Lieutenant then said "Just watch while we destroy city and your friends just as easily!". Mesa looked at the city just to witness it to get oblitirated by Fomorian. She looked in horror. All her friends were just taken away and she just failed to protect the people of the city. She wasn't going to let it go unpunished, even if it was her last breath. She managed to channel energy into extra strength and break free from hands of bombards.**

 **She quickly drew Redeemer from her back, she cut other ones head clean off and shot other one. After that she knocked down the lieutenant who was too slow to react. Lieutenant was begging mercy, but didn't get any. For the begs she just answered "be quick or be dead, besides you didn't show mercy either". Loud sound of gunshot echoed through the place.**

 **She had one more job to do, it was to make sure that the Fomorian would be in so small pieces that she could make councilor choke on his own Fomorian. She made her way through sandstorm back to city that was in ruins. But for her joy, she saw others well and alive.**

 **Oberon had evacuated the place before going off with Loki and Zephyr, while Equinox, Hydroid and Limbo were left to defend people of the city. She took a breath of relief."**

 **"She walked to equipment box that had one more archwing in it along with Grattler that was grineer design gun. Faster than anyone could say anything she was off to finish the Fomorian. She contacted Oberon asking about situation. No answer, once she had snuck into ship and looked around for a while she found Oberon barely breathing. Oberon said that they were ambushed and that the grineer knew about their attack.**

 **Mesa connected to Equinox and told the situation. Zephyr was only one what survived the ambush so she helped Equinox to bring Hydroid and Loki back to ground. While Mesa made her way through ship. Hallways were filled with screams of pain, explosions and loud gunshots.**

 **She reached power core of Fomorian, it was that when Equinox screamed through their comm link that it was firing again. Mesa had to hurry she quciky looked around and saw a sign pointing to explosive storage. She quickly pulled door open and without second though shot the explosives that caused massive explosion. Whole fuel line set on fire blowing up almost the entire ship.**

 **Fomorian started to fall. Mesa was weakly getting up being injured my explosion. She rushed to the nearest exit and got out before the whole thing ended in crash landing. Once she reached others who were unharmed they welcomed her like she was gone for a long time. Citizen were cheering and everyone appeared happy.**

 **But then grineer warcry echoed through the skys. Mesa was in bad shape, but she knew it was one more fight and they could go home. So she stood up in arms with others despite them telling her to rest and that she had done enough already. Once the assault arrived they were caught off my surprise. Bullet spray and bombard rockets came straight at them and some heavier shot.**

 **Oberon, Hydroid and Limbo fell within seconds under the heavy fire. Then despite her efforts to fight and heal her teammates she Equinox fell. Loki tried to scatter the enemy by going invisible and breaking them from inside the lines. But unlucky bombard rocket ended his run.**

 **Zephyr did her best to keep defenses up, but she too fell from sniper shot. Only one left standing anymore was Mesa thanks to her shatter shield. She was alone, she watched her teammates to bleed, then suddenly one of children that was hiding in houses ran for their mother that was hiding in small cave that was further behind city.**

 **One of bullets that passed Mesa hit the kid. It was too much for Mesa to handle she couldn't let it happen. It was everything or nothing, she felt a small flame inside that soon enough grew into burning anger. She drew her regulators, Lotus who was monitoring the events was surprised by sudden energy spike.**

 **Mesa started to hammering down her foes faster than eye could see. All the citizen could hear her rage fueled battlecry. When the dust settled she was last one standing. Then everyone noticed a large sand cloud heading their way. It wasn't a sandstorm that was for sure.**

 **Sand surrounded fallen tenno and the child that accidently was caught by bullet and like miracle all the injuries were gone. Mesa looked directly to sand cloud that fell when it approached city. In the sand it was no other than Inaros who just had woken. He walked towards Mesa who walked towards him.**

 **They met half way and shaked hands. Inaros thanked her for what she and her friends did and that he was in their debt for protecting people while he wasn't there to do it. Inaros asked how she did it. Once she was done explaining others had packed up everything already.**

 **They were just about to leave Mars behind and return to home when Inaros said "You're a real peacemaker". Mesa looked at him for a while and then said with smile on her face "Yeah, a true peacemaker" she waved good byes with chuckle."**

 **"Mesa visited back with Limbo some time later. Limbo had brought hat from old Earth. He gave it to one of the children, that child who got it was the boy who asked if everything was gonna be okay from Mesa with her sister. Mesa brought nothing, but a story that was to be told for generations".**

 **Then one of the children asked "Where did you get the hat from?" then the man and the woman both answered with smile "From the heroes of our city".**

 **Then the old man said "That's the story, a story of Mesa the Peacemaker" then the old woman said with laughter "A Peacemaker indeed!".**


End file.
